Dos Horas antes del Amanecer: Una Noche Eterna
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: A veces, la espera suele transformarse en una lucha que no deja ni vencedores ni vencidos.


**Esta es una pequeña historia sobre mi OC Montana con la Youkai de las 4 Estaciones, Yuuka Kazami, el muchacho estando de vacaciones en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en la Costa, esperaba el regreso de la chica, la cual, había sido enviada a ser juzgada en los Tribunales del Mundo de los Muertos, dirigido por la Juez Shikieki Yamaxanadu. Montana se queda esperando a su chica de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos, pero no aparece. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué el tiempo le juega en contra? ¿Volverá Yuuka?. Para aliviar sus miedo, sale a caminar, solo, por las playas desiertas.**

 **Dedicado a los fans de Touhou Project, en especial a Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D. Si a alguien no le gusta esta historia, que no la lea y listo. Así se evitan peleas y discusiones.**

 **Vamos a la historia:**

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 AM, hacía frío en San Bernardo, ubicado al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, perteneciente al Partido de la Costa Atlántica, aún podía verse desde la ventana del piso de arriba del Apart-Hotel "A orillas del mar" la actividad de la gente, la cual, iba reduciéndose hasta quedar algunos pocos transeúntes deambular por las calles de la ciudad balnearia.

Allí estaba Montana, quien estaba terminando sus vacaciones en aquella tranquila y bella ciudad de la Costa Austral Argentina, esperando el momento, ¿pero a quién? ¿No le importaba que aún estaba despierto y que necesitaba descansar? No, le importaba, le invadía la desesperación, el miedo, la angustia y el temor de que algo le hubiera pasado a cierta chica de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos.

Temía por ella, no sabía qué hacer, su amada Youkai estaba siendo juzgada en el Mundo de los Muertos por la Juez Yamaxanadu, revolvía en su mente todo el tiempo el motivo de por qué ella era juzgada, ¿qué había sido? No lo sabía.

\- _"Solo lo hace para molestar, esa Jueza no tiene a nadie más para joder que a mi Yuuka"_ Se decía, sabiendo que tal vez la soltarían a la Youkai de cabellos verdes.

Pero...¿Y si terminaba encerrada? Yuuka cometía muchos asesinatos y destrucción, en especial sobre los intrusos que ingresaban en sus Jardines, pero con Montana no lo asesinó, sino que se apiadó y comenzaron una relación, a pesar de que ella muy violenta en el sexo, pero no importaba, el joven la quería y mucho.

El temor por ella causaba que el joven no durmiera, fue entonces, que eligió irse hacia las playas, se vistió con su atuendo de los años 20-30, tomó su sombrero gris y su sobretodo del mismo color, para dirigirse hacia la puerta, en silencio y sin que nadie se percatara. Tal vez un paseo nocturno le aliviaría su miedo.

Caminó por las afueras del Apart-Hotel y se dirigió hacia la Avenida Costanera, donde estaban las playas, cuyos nombres eran "Tijuana" y "La Costa", no había nadie allí, tal vez algunos pescadores o un grupo de chicos que estuvieran de recorrido, pero no, no lo era, simplemente estaba él solo, pasaban los coches y las motos, cruzó la vereda y finalmente llegó hacia las playas, donde bajó la escalera de madera y de ahí, se puso a caminar un poco.

El viento soplaba con fuerza del Sur, fresco y bajo una noche estrellada y con la Luna Llena, Montana pensaba en Yuuka.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Amor? Se preguntó.

No hubo respuesta a su pedido, mientras que caminaba, recordaba esos momentos en los que Yuuka y él habían pasado genial sus días juntos. La extrañaba y mucho, quería volver a verla, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la veía en cualquier adonde él fuera, ella estaba allí presente.

Montana extraña los abrazos de Yuuka, los cuales, a pesar de ser muy fuertes y que casi le sacaba los jugos digestivos y el aire de su cuerpo, él la seguía amando, extrañaba las caricias y los suaves labios de su amada Youkai también, y cómo olvidar cuando ella se recostaba sobre sus piernas y se quedaba dormida, disfrutando del Amanecer en las playas.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas al recordarla, quería volver a verla, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Shikieki la había tenido que juzgar ahora?.

Siguió caminando, nada, el viento movía la arena y formaban pequeñas hileras que se perdían en la lejanía, el frío seguía instalado y duraría unos días, las olas llegaban a la orilla para luego retroceder como siempre.

\- No sé qué hacer sin ti. Te extraño. Se lamentaba Montana, mientras que su reloj marcaba las 3:59 AM, dentro de dos horas sería el Amanecer de un nuevo día en su última semana de viaje en la Costa.

Se iba a quedar hasta el Amanecer, aunque tuviera que hacerlo todas las madrugadas, aunque le llevara su tiempo, él la iba a esperar. Si no, él iría a por ella, la rescataría, aunque tuviera que meterse en el Mundo de los Muertos, sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Leopoldo, Yukari, Saul, Mike, Víctor, Gustavo, los Salamanca, los Costa, incluso de Reimu, Ludovico y Meiling.

Montana se arrodilló y miró hacia la Luna, esperando de que sus deseos se cumplieran, pero no hubo una respuesta, solo el silencio que rondaba por la zona.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo solo quiero verla, es injusto que Shikieki se la haya llevado para someterla a un estúpido juicio, ella tiene todos los derechos para defender lo que es de ella, como los tienen todas las Youkais, no importa lo que sean, ellos tienen sus derechos. Dijo molesto el chico, golpeando el suelo arenoso y volaba la misma hacia sus ojos.

Montana se quedó esperando a que ella volviera, pero cuándo iba a suceder, no sabía nada de Yuuka desde hace varios días, para empeorar las cosas, él se sentía que ya lo había traicionado, la Jueza le había prometido que la vería en pocos días.

\- Ya no sé cómo y en quién confiar. Se dijo, mientras que el sueño le iba ganando, hasta que finalmente, cayó dormido sobre la arena.

Justo en ese momento, después de que Montana se cayera dormido, una luz apareció en medio de las playas, del portal, se pudo ver a una reconocida Youkai de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos, la cual había vuelto de su juicio.

\- Estúpida Shikieki, ja, ya no me podrá atrapar nunca más. Dijo Yuuka Kazami, mientras que se encontraba a su novio, dormido, ella sonrió, mientras que se agachaba y lo movía de aquel lugar donde estaba dormido.

Ella lo despertó y él la miró, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Has vuelto. Le dijo un cansado Montana y ella sonrió.

\- Sí, aquí estoy. Nunca te dejaría solo. Dio su palabra la Youkai, mientras que ambos se quedaban dormidos en la playa, a tan solo unos pocos minutos de llegar el Amanecer.

Y era verdad, para ellos, había sido una verdadera Noche Eterna.

 **Fin.**


End file.
